Study Break
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Naruto makes a little mistake during his tutoring session with Sasuke. COMPLETE
1. Study Break

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto. I make nothing from writing this.

A/N: I'm not sure where this is going, honestly. It's just something I'm writing, and if enough people like it, then I will continue. Otherwise I'm just gonna stop. But enjoy, otherwise.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was the smartest guy he knew. He got high marks in all of his classes and he was never in detention. All of the girls loved him and all of the boys aspired to be just like him. <p>

Naruto saw it whenever Sasuke tutored him, in the back of the library where they were far removed from prying eyes. The older boy would point out all the mistakes in his homework and help him find the correct answers. 

It was a daily routine, so Naruto was rightly startled during one study session, when Sasuke leaned over to check on his progress. He did stuff like that all the time, just leaned over him. The only difference now was the sudden flutter in Naruto's stomach and the slight tingle in his fingers. 

Sasuke was so close to him and the teen smelled so good. His dark bangs were covering most of his face and it was the most attractive thing Naruto had ever seen. Looking at Sasuke was like being sucked into a black hole and spun around until he didn't know his right from his left. 

Naruto leaned up before he could catch himself-before he could step back to reassess why looking at Sasuke made him feel light-headed. He should've realized that it wasn't right. 

It was clumsy, but he managed to press their lips together, shivering at the thrill that ran through him. Sasuke's lips were so soft and pliant against his own; he couldn't even imagine them being anything else. 

He should've stopped then, but he gripped Sasuke's thin school shirt and yanked the teen lower, to his level. Naruto heard the thump of his friend's knees meeting the carpet, but the sound was drowned out by the harsh rhythm of his heart in his ears. 

He couldn't deny the rush he got from having the Uchiha prodigy on his knees in front of him, like the other boy was an unwilling servant in his royal court. It made the hand clenching Sasuke's shirt tremble. 

As fast as the debacle started, it ended with a fist in the face. Sasuke swung hard, letting out a loud curse when Naruto toppled out of the chair, still gripping his shirt. 

They landed in a heap on the other side of the chair, Sasuke sprawled over the idiot that had started this in the first place. They were both breathing hard, but Sasuke more out of anger than anything else. Naruto was nursing his bruised chin delicately, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

"You fucking _idiot!_" Sasuke hissed at him, punching his friend again, this time in the stomach. He was justified in his actions because Naruto was impulsive and reckless and all of the other words that meant _stupid._ He grabbed his things from the table and stormed away, feeling betrayed and furious at Naruto for thinking that kissing him would ever be okay. 

"No, Sasuke, wait! Come back!" Naruto yelled after him, trying to get up from the floor, but his legs were too weak. He watched helplessly as his friend disappeared down the steps leading to the first floor and heard the bang of the main door when Sasuke left the library. It made anxiety bubble over in the pit of his stomach. 

He felt wetness on his cheek, but he tried to ignore it as he flopped back onto the ground and fisted handfuls of his hair. 

_"What the fuck did I just do?"  
><em>


	2. Uneven Pieces

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, language, some dubcon. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Second half of a two-shot. It turned out different than I had planned. Um, third part maybe? Anyway, enjoy, duckies!

* * *

><p>He hadn't spoken to Naruto in two weeks. Sasuke felt like a coward the way he was ignoring the blonde. He avoided the Naruto in the hallways at school, ignored his calls and didn't read the text messages. He didn't want to talk about that <em>incident<em>. He didn't even want to remember it.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief over this whole situation. He never would have guessed that his first kiss would go to Naruto of all people. The idea itself was completely asinine.

The teen made his way into the library, past rows of reference books and towards the stairs leading to the top floor. He'd finally decided to confront his friend head on and knew for a fact that the blonde would be waiting for him in their spot.

Sasuke rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, surprised that the table he tutored Naruto at was empty. He could've sworn he saw the teen head towards the library earlier. He scowled as he set his bag down onto the table then headed off into the bookshelves, determined to find Naruto.

He weaved through the books about animal care and others about the occult. Eventually he came to a section that made him wholly uncomfortable: teenage sexuality, mainly of the homosexual variety. Why would they put a section like that in a high school library?

He finally found his target around the corner from one of the shelves, sitting on the floor with a book propped open in his lap. He looked so riveted by what he was reading that all Sasuke could do was sit there and watch as Naruto skimmed though page after page of information. He'd never seen the idiot so focused on a book before.

Sasuke looked around at the shelves again and it was suddenly very clear as to why Naruto was even _in _this section.

"Dobe." Sasuke said quietly, startling Naruto into dropping his book, a blush sinking into his cheeks. The blonde boy scowled at him as he stood up, dusting off the seat of his pants then bending to pick up the book he'd been reading.

He put the book back on the shelf and turned to meet Sasuke's eyes, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, being lightly chewed on. Naruto looked utterly embarrassed but he tried to make himself look as nonchalant as possible as he leaned back against the bookcase.

"You-" Sasuke began, unable to find the right words for just how irritated and confused he'd been in the last two weeks. "You're an idiot." he sighed, reaching a hand up to rub the frown lines off his forehead.

Naruto went red again and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whimper. He sounded like a little girl.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him wearily, tucking a folded piece of paper into the back pocket of his pants. The dark haired teen was drawn to the action for a second, but then he met Naruto's eyes and he frowned.

"What the hell are you doing looking at books about homosexuality?" he asked, although he knew the answer already. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that his friend was confused about which side of the road he stood on.

"What do you _want_, bastard?" Naruto repeated the question, and when the blonde finally looked him in the eye, Sasuke could see just how much the kissing incident had affected him. Naruto hadn't been sleeping well, that much was obvious from the slightly darker skin under his eyes.

"I want an explanation." Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy in disdain. Naruto snorted and turned away to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. "You _kissed _me, Naruto, and I want to know why." he demanded, pushing the blonde up against the nearest bookshelf with a little more force than what was probably necessary.

Naruto mumbled out a soft 'ow' as he rubbed his shoulder, studiously ignoring Sasuke as the teen tried to meet his eyes.

"Look, you _fucking _moron. You can't just kiss someone and not expect them to sit idly by and forget it ever happened. Especially when it's me!" Sasuke was yelling by the end of that sentence, a hot flush crawling its way up the back of his neck. He could feel the sting of it on his skin. It was ridiculous how angry Naruto could make him sometimes.

"You have every right to be angry, okay?" Naruto said quietly, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushing the teen away. He sighed and leaned back against the bookshelf, crossing his arms over his chest with a dejected look. "I don't know why I did it, either. It just felt right."

"_It just felt right." _Sasuke mocked him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut up, asshole, it did!" Naruto hissed at him, his face turning red. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was from his embarrassment or anger and he didn't really care, anyway. "Everything was fine until you leaned over me! If you'd just-"

"So now it's _my _fault?"Sasuke interrupted him, barking out a harsh laugh that had Naruto backing up a step or two. He looked a mix between angry and scared all of a sudden. "Don't you fucking blame this on me. _You're _the one that decided to kiss me. I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Sasuke swore under his breath and turned away from the blonde, already sick of this whole situation. He was reluctant before to confront the other boy about it and now he knew why.

Before he had even taken a single step away, Naruto grabbed his wrist with a hint of desperation and yanked him closer. Sasuke felt his back hit the metal shelves of the bookcase as Naruto pressed into his front. His hands automatically jumped to the other's shoulders as the boy leaned into him tightly, his breath warm on Sasuke's mouth.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get off me before I kick your ass." he threatened, but Naruto didn't seem all that concerned. He hummed softly and nosed under Sasuke's chin like he was some sort of ridiculously satisfied cat.

"I can't help it. You smell really good." Naruto murmured, as if that was enough to appease his friend. The blonde nudged Sasuke's chin up with his nose and brushed a feather light kiss over his jugular.

Sasuke hated how badly that small action made him shiver. He really just wanted to knee his friend in the balls and leave. None of this made _any _fucking sense.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's forearms tighter and angled his head carefully, so that his lips were right where he wanted them. Sasuke had to wonder what why he wasn't moving to punch the idiot in the face.

"_Don't even_." he said harshly, turning his head away from the other boy's and defiantly keeping his mouth closed. It was awkward, the way Naruto was pressing into him. It felt like they were two uneven pieces of the same puzzle. They just didn't fit together.

The moment Naruto's lips brushed over his was the moment Sasuke found reason and punched the blonde, in the exact same spot as two weeks prior. Naruto stumbled into the opposite bookshelf, his hand cupped over his cheek. He looked so broken that Sasuke couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"This can't happen." Sasuke told him coldly as he straightened out his jacket. His fingers were trembling and he couldn't get them to stop, so he shoved them into he pockets of his pants and gripped the fabric tightly. He didn't want Naruto to see them. "Whatever the hell this is can't _ever _happen."

"But-" Naruto began, his eyes welling up with tears against his will. Sasuke bit his lip and clenched his hands tighter into his pants. The shaking had moved up his arms. "You can't just walk away from me again, Sasuke. I won't let you!" Naruto growled at him.

"Watch me." Sasuke didn't look over his shoulder as he said this, because he already knew what he was going to see. Naruto was falling apart at the seams, all because Sasuke didn't want to acknowledge this _tension_between them.

He walked away without another word, his his breath choppy and his back ramrod straight. He grabbed his bag and walked quickly down the stairs, tuning out the shouts of his name from the top floor.

_He knew that fucking kiss would be their downfall._


	3. Into The Fray

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing and I make nothing from writing this.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language, AU. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Part three of three, AKA the conclusion. Plus, not beta'd. Ignore any mistakes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Into The Fray<span>_

He never knew getting rejected could be this painful, even though he'd liked Haruno Sakura for years. Every time he flirted with her she punched him and it felt like getting wholloped by a grown man.

But this, _this_ rejection hurt worse than a million of Sakura's punches combined. Sasuke made it damn clear that nothing would ever happen between them, _before_ Naruto had even had the chance to come to term with his own feelings. Being shot down before even getting a chance to confess, by his own best friend, was something his mind couldn't process.

And it hurt _so much_.

When Sasuke walked away from him the second time, he'd almost felt his heart shatter. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Even calling after the asshole and begging him to stay wouldn't make Sasuke turn around and come back.

That was nearly three months ago and the bastard Uchiha hadn't said a single word to him since. This wide rift had formed between them and Naruto didn't know how to bridge it. How did you come back from something like kissing your best friend? Well, the honest truth was, you didn't. Not when that best friend was Uchiha Sasuke, at least.

In the silence of the empty classroom, his only company were the thoughts swirling around in his head. Sasuke wasn't going to just let this go. The bastard was going to hold this against him for the rest of their lives.

Naruto sighed as he laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes, willing the blessed realm of sleep to take him. He didn't want to go home yet. Sasuke was in a student council meeting and he was determined to confront the guy once and for all.

The blonde jumped when a hand fell onto his head, the fingers of it twisting and tangling in his hair. The gesture was meant to be soothing, but he could feel the tension weaved into the five digits as they brushed the nape of his neck.

"I'm not gay." The owner of the fingers growled out angrily. Naruto flinched but he kept his head down, willing his body to stop trembling. "I'm not gay," the voice said again, "but I'm not a coward, either."

"Sasuke-"

"Just let me finish." The raven said sharply, his fingers pulling lightly on Naruto's hair, urging him to keep quiet. A few moments passed before the fingers loosened and Sasuke presumably gathered his thoughts. "You-you've always made me doubt myself." he finally said, and Naruto could feel his friend give him a once-over, like he could hardly believe that just _one _person could make him question his infallible ego.

Actually, the idea seemed completely _ludicrous _if he were being honest with himself.

"You get under my skin like no one else and you burrow in so deep that I can't shake you." Sasuke said this with a hint of amusement, although there was a bitter undertone that made the blonde's skin tingle with goosebumps. The fingers in his hair slipped down the back of his neck - brushed over a spot that made him suck in a sharp breath. "The people who hated you in elementary school are now your closest friends. Everyone one you meet is instantly family." Sasuke chuckled humorlessly. "Fuck, you make it so we can't leave you alone. What the _hell _are you?" he added in a whisper, his voice suddenly hoarse with emotion.

Naruto bit into his lip to stifle himself, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping soundlessly onto his shirt sleeve. He'd never heard something this close to nice come from Sasuke _ever_.

The fingers in his hair tightened their grip painfully and suddenly Sasuke was leaning over him, his forehead pressed into Naruto's shoulder.

"_You make me forget myself." _The bastard said it with such conviction that it took Naruto's breath away. Sasuke never threw words around easily and something like this -

He fucking _meant _it.

Is this what it all lead up to? The forced kisses, the weeks of avoidance and heartbreak- -did it really lead up to this moment, with Sasuke leaning into him like he couldn't force himself to get up and walk away? It'd been so easy for him before. What the hell had changed in the time Sasuke had been avoiding him?

Naruto thought back to the first kiss, in the library, when he'd grabbed Sasuke's shirt and _forced_ the raven to his knees. He'd _forced _those unfamiliar feelings onto him.

Fucking shit, he'd done the same the second time around. Naruto had shamelessly pinned his best friend to the bookshelf, actually _sniffed _him, and then stole another kiss.

How the hell could two dominate personalities coexist in a relationship? Someone would have to bend to the other's will for it to actually work out and neither of them would be willing to take one for the team.

After a few minutes Sasuke finally moved back into his original position, sitting calmly in the desk even though his hand was trembling where it was placed on Naruto's head. The blonde tried to lift it, but Sasuke was determined to make his peace without having to look at his face.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice cracking on the last syllable of his friend's name. _Give me a chance. Don't leave me alone._

He couldn't say it.

"I won't run away this time." Sasuke finally sighed, his hand falling away from Naruto's head so the teen could lift it. The blonde wiped at his eyes and sniffled softly, every part of his body thrumming with life for the first time since that first moment in the library.

It was kind've incredible that Sasuke would do this for him - give in to him - even though he was so adamant before. He'd said that Naruto made him forget himself and the blonde had to wonder if this is what Sasuke meant.

"What changed your mind?" Naruto asked quietly, reaching out a hand to grip his friend's arm-pulled him closer. Sasuke went without a fight and Naruto wondered how much it hurt his pride to be manhandled like this. "I've never seen you so shaken up, bastard." he teased lightly.

Sasuke snorted and tilted his head back, eyes slowly closing as Naruto found and held his hand, their fingers lacing together gently. The blonde felt off-kilter for a moment. This was so different from before that he couldn't even wrap his brain around it.

"I hesitated." Sasuke said softly, his eyes open again and boring into Naruto's, trying to make him understand. Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat. "That first time...I should have pushed you away but I hesitated for a second and you literally forced me to my knees."

"And the second time?" Naruto breathed, invading Sasuke's personal space, leaning over the desk to get closer. "Did you hesitate then, too, Sasuke?" he asked.

A hand gripped the back of his neck and Naruto shivered as Sasuke whispered a soft 'yes' against his mouth and the blonde never realized how true that one word _was_. Sasuke didn't have to seek him out that day; should've fought back when Naruto had him pinned to the bookshelf. It was that second of hesitation that got him both kisses.

"Why can't I shake you?" Sasuke muttered, sounding almost insulted as he sealed their lips together. It was soft and dry, but it was ten times better than the other kisses because this one wasn't forced. It rough going, but it was the best outcome either of them - mainly Naruto - could hope for.

He'd jumped headfirst in the fray and he'd survived.


End file.
